The Nightmare
by madmiko
Summary: IYYYH crossover Just a silly little oneshot for Halloween.


I apologize in advance for subjecting anyone to this. I just couldn't resist the impulse to write up a silly little one-shot in honor of Halloween. I plead guilty to overindulging in too much Halloween candy and chocolates, while waiting for trick-or-treaters this evening, and I'm afraid it had an adverse effect on my good judgment. (Can you say "sugar high?')

DISCLAIMER: "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho," and all revenue and fame generated by them, belong to their creators, Takahashi-san and Togashi-san. I can't even lay claim to this highly UNoriginal and ridiculously over-clichéd horror movie spoof concept.  
And yes, I AM ashamed of it.

The _Nightmare_

Time seemed to stand still as she watched him slowly approach her, not meeting her eyes. Kikyou stood in the background behind him, a silent statue of cool, assured beauty. It seemed likely that she had exuded that same otherworldly, almost untouchable quality when she had been alive, but the tragedy that had touched her had made it so pronounced that it was difficult to believe there may have been a time when she was warm and loving and happy. But in the end, it looked like she would get her wish, -- at least _one_ of her wishes. Would it make her happy? She hoped so, because it was breaking _her _heart.

How many times had she wondered and worried if it would come to this? When it came right down to it, when Naraku had been defeated, what would he do? Who would he choose? Was it really possible that death with Kikyou was preferable to life with her? Yes, he was honorable to a fault, and he felt obligated to his first love, but didn't he feel some kind of obligation to her, too? Hadn't he promised his protection, if not spoken words of love? Oh, she knew he loved her, that wasn't the question. The question was _which_ love and _which_ obligation would he choose to honor? It seemed oh-so-simple and obvious, that naturally one would choose the living over the already dead, but nothing was ever simple or obvious with Inuyasha.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she could still reach him, and change his mind. Maybe, just maybe, he would see that true courage and honor were in _living_, and that leaving now would be the easy way out. Goodness knows, he never did things the easy way. She couldn't just let him go. Could she? She loved him, damn it! And he loved her, -- she knew he did.

The rest of the world faded away when he finally stopped in front of her. He was still looking at the ground. "Kagome, ... you know that I ... well, you know how I feel. But now that Naraku is dead, ..." he began.

"Inuyasha, you know all I have ever wanted was for you to live, and to be happy. I know that you loved Kikyou, and that you feel obligated to her, but you don't owe her your _life_. And if she loved you, she wouldn't ask this of you. _I _love you, ...and I, ..." she faltered here, grasping for the right words to say, "I won't ask you to stay for my sake. But please, don't ... don't sacrifice yourself out of a mistaken sense of duty. You _killed_ Naraku, -- you _avenged_ the horrible thing he did to Kikyou, and to _you_. She should be able to rest peacefully knowing that," she pleaded with him to see reason.

He looked at her briefly then, and she could see the doubt swirling in his beautiful, amber eyes. "You _deserve_ to be happy." He glanced back at the woman standing behind him. "I ..."

"Inu-Yasha, you said that you wished we could stay as we were. If you come with me, we will be together that way forever," the other miko told him. "Our happiness was stolen, but we can have that much."

He turned to look at her. "Kikyou, ..."

She reached out to him. "Come with me. Your work here is done. It's our destiny."

When he turned back to Kagome, she watched numbly as a single tear made its way down his cheek. "Kagome, I have to go."

--

"Noooooooo!" She sat up in her bed, breathing hard, like she'd been running for some distance. Her heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't hear anything else. It wasn't until she felt him shaking her shoulder gently, that she was able to break free of the grip the dream had held her in.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," she turned and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay. You had a bad dream, huh?'

She nodded and clutched him tightly to her. "The worst. I dreamed you ... you went to hell with Kikyou after we defeated Naraku. And I never got to ... to be with you like this."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I ever made you worry about that. There _was_ a time when I thought I would have done that, but, I'm not so sure that I could have, even then. Going with her would have meant leaving you. And even if I couldn't say the words, or even admit it completely to myself, there was always a connection between us. And nothing can ever break that. I did love Kikyou, but not the way I love you. I could never love anyone the way I love you."

She pulled back in his embrace just a little and looked up at him. "I feel the same way. There could never be anyone else for me, but you." And she leaned back in to kiss him.

--

He jerked awake, and quickly sat up and scanned the room around him. There was sweat trickling down the side of his face, and all of his muscles were tense, like he was preparing for a fight.

"Honey? What's wrong?" a gentle voice asked him, as a small hand came up to stroke his back before resting on his shoulder as she sat up beside him.

"Hn. A dream, nothing more," he told her.

"It must have been _some_ dream, -- you're so tense."

"I dreamed _you_ were dreaming about that dog, and him leaving you, and when you woke up, you were in bed with him. You were married to him."

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to. She knew that her mate was just the tiniest bit insecure about her former feelings for her friend. He never really let it show, except in some disparaging remarks about Inuyasha's stupidity and how she could have ever thought she was in love with someone who obviously didn't have enough sense not to play with dead things. She kissed her way from his shoulder to his neck, where she lingered a bit, until she felt him relax.

"Hiei, you know that even if he had stayed, we never would have been together that way. I had gotten over my 'crush' on him long before I met you, and long before he decided to go to hell. I loved him as my friend, and I still do, but it's not the kind of love I feel for you." She touched her lips to his just briefly, then whispered in his ear, "You are the only one who sets fire to my blood, and makes my heart pound. You are the only one who can make me yearn for your touch with just the sound of your voice. You are the only one who can make my insides melt with just a look. And you are the only one who can get away with calling me 'onna.' You are the one who makes me feel safe, and happy, and loved. I am completely yours, and I give you everything I am, _with_ everything I am, just like you gave me all of you. Aishiteru, koibito."

"Aishiteru, koishii," he answered back quietly, before kissing her slowly and thoroughly.

As their hands began to roam over each other's bodies, gentle caresses becoming more needy, Kagome put a hand on his chest and looked over her shoulder at the bassinet next to the bed. Then, running her hand down his torso, she closed her hand around his manhood and gave it a slight squeeze. With a smile, she whispered, "Since we are awake, and Toshio is asleep, and probably won't wake to be fed for another hour or so, ..."

Sliding over her, Hiei smirked, "I like the way you think, onna, but you will have to try to be quiet or you will wake him like you did last night."

--

"Augh!" He sat up and looked around wildly, before his eyes adjusted to the dark and his gaze fell on the sleeping figure of the woman beside him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he ran his hand through her long, dark hair. "Kagome, thank goodness! You wouldn't believe the dream I just had, -- it was crazy! First, _you _were dreaming about me choosing between you and Kikyou, and you woke up all upset because you thought I went to hell with her. Then, when I was assuring you that I would never have done that, it turned out to be a dream by that little spiky-haired creep, who was one of the ones that demi-god sent to help us fight against Naraku, not that we needed any help," he grumbled. "And when _he_ woke up in my dream, he was in bed with you, and you two were mated and had a baby and everything. You two were ... well, I don't even want to _think_ about it. It was a _nightmare_!"

As she turned to face him, a chill ran down his spine. "Inu-Yasha."

"Augh! Kikyou!" he stared in horror. On the other side of her, another figure sat up in the bed and smiled maliciously at him. "Naraku!! Oh, shit, I'm in hell!"

A smooth hand gently stroked the naked skin of his back, before reaching around him to grip his manhood, as a soft voice whispered seductively in his ear, "We all are, handsome."

Inuyasha slowly turned to face his greatest nightmare. Jakotsu.


End file.
